LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 27 - The World of Nightmares Part 4, Face Your Fears
(Back with Tails he watches and Sonic has been taken down hard by fear) Tails: No no no! Sonic! It can't end this way! It just can't! I need to help him! But how!? They were right... There's nothing I can do! ...... Or is there? (Looks at Sonic) Maybe.... He might be unconscious but maybe... just maybe Sonic can still hear me. And if he can still hear me then maybe I can get though to him! (Walks up to Sonic) Sonic! Sonic if you can hear me you have to listen to me! (Back in the dream world Sonic still on his hands and knees surrounded by the endless darkness appears to have lost all hope) Sonic: Its my fault.... I let this happen.... My home.... My friends.... My family.... I let them all down.... And it's my fault this happen in the first place... It's over.......... Tails: (Off in the distance) Sonic..... Sonic..... Sonic:..... Tails: (Getting closer) Sonic. Sonic. Sonic:.... Huh...? Tails: Sonic! You can't give up! Sonic: Tails....? Tails: Please! Don't let Freddy get the best of you! Sonic: But.... Mobius is gone.... Everyone is gone.... He's won.... Tails: NO! He has not! Mobius is not gone! Our friends our still alive and they need you! Sonic:...... I can't.... I just can't.... Tails: Sonic... please... listen to me. Sonic:..... Tails: None of that was real. Myotismon has not won yet. Mobius is still alive, and so are our friends. They continue to fight Myotismon and the Invaders as we speak. And everyone knows you would never let this happen. You would never run away. They know you'll stay and fight till the end! That you would NEVER let evil win! Sonic: (Looks up) Tails... Tails: All this that happened was not your fault! You did not cause any of this! And I know you'll fix it all! So please Sonic... Don't let Freddy win.... Mobius needs you. Our friends need you. I need you! Sonic: !! Tails: We all need you.... (Tearing up) So please... DON'T LET MYOTISMON WIN!!! Sonic:.... (Sonic begins to remember how Mobius REALLY was. While it in bad shape it is still alive. His friends he found are still alive and still fighting. Even his friends from The P Team had come and they too are doing everything they can to help. The images that Sonic saw moments ago slow begins to fade away as he know that none of that was real. And that he won't allow it to become real. Sonic slowly begins to stand up. The darkness all around him begins to fade away as well. And Sonic smiles) Sonic: Tails... Thank you. You saved my life. (Back in the real world Tails looks back at the monitor and see Sonic standing up with hope in him once more) Tails: YEAH!! ALL RIGHT!! I can't believe I did it. I was able to help him there after all! Now I know he can stop Freddy, and save Cosmo and Mobius too! (Back in the dream world) Sonic: You almost had me Freddy. I was nearly a goner. But now I'm back on my feet! I'm coming to save Cosmo! And I'm coming for you also! (Sonic begins running very fast in order to get to Freddy and save Cosmo) To be continued... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius